RentBoy
by Senpay
Summary: Haruka es un escort, y se supone que deberá encontrarse con su cliente, quien dice ser alto y atractivo (aunque algo torpe), en un restaurante. Y no es usual que esté de acuerdo con la descripción de sus clientes, pero éste era, efectivamente, alto y, ciertamente, atractivo. [MakoHaru] [AU] [One-Shot] [Escort/Prostitute!Haru]


_**Sinopsis:**_ _Haruka es un escort, y se supone que deberá encontrarse con su cliente, quien dice ser alto y atractivo (aunque algo torpe), en un restaurante. Y no es usual que esté de acuerdo con la descripción de sus clientes, pero éste era, efectivamente, alto y, ciertamente, atractivo. [Escort AU] [MakoHaru]_

 _(_ _Escort_ _: __Se denomina así a quien ofrece su compañía en un lugar o evento determinado, aparentando la existencia de una relación sentimental, para después proporcionar el servicio sexual requerido.)_

* * *

 **RentBoy**

* * *

A Haruka le gustaba encontrarse con sus clientes en lugares públicos, especialmente cuando dichos clientes eran hombres.

No era porque estuviera preocupado por su seguridad, sino que los hombres solían ser más susceptibles a exagerar en internet. Y no es que él juzgue, pero es un _escort_ , no una prostituta; tenía que ofrecer mucho más que sólo sexo, y no le faltaba el dinero, tampoco, así que tenía la libertad de ser un poco exigente. No tenía interés alguno en ir hasta la puerta de alguien, habiendo sido informado que dicho individuo era adinerado, apuesto y de dos metros de alto, sólo para encontrar a un programador de computadora con calvicie que vive en el sótano de su madre. Y, ciertamente, tampoco estaba interesado en perder su tiempo con alguien que no podía mostrarle ni una onza de respeto a su persona. No. Había pasado demasiados años de su vida al llamado de las personas; ahora que tenía más ventaja, traería a todo el mundo a sus pies.

El cliente de esa noche decía ser alto y atractivo, aunque algo torpe. Haruka apreciaba su honestidad, y esperaba que – aun si no fuera alto ni atractivo – al menos fuera amable y considerado, lo cual le vendría bastante bien, después de un mal juicio de su último cliente. Nada que no pudiera manejar, claro, y admitía que, de vez en cuando, buscaba un poco de conflicto, pero hoy sólo quiere disfrutar de la cena, hacer su trabajo, y recibir su pago. Simple, calmado, controlado.

Entró al restaurante y escaneó a la multitud, sabiendo que estaría usando un traje negro. Pero, por supuesto, era un restaurante caro, y naturalmente, casi todos estaban vestidos de traje negro. Suspiró, quitándose un mechón de la cara, pensando que era mejor olvidarlo todo e irse a casa, cuando escuchó un estruendo seguido de vidrio quebrándose. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a un caballero alto de traje saltar a sus pies, disculpándose una y otra vez con el mesero, a quien había empujado accidentalmente e hizo que tirara una bandeja llena de vasos. _Ahí está_ , pensó, y se aproximó a la escena.

No era usual que estuviera de acuerdo con la auto-descripción de sus clientes, pero éste era, efectivamente, alto y, _ciertamente_ , atractivo. No era su tipo, pero había algo en la falta de gracia en sus movimientos, en la rebeldía de su cabello, en el sonrojo de sus mejillas y los pronunciados ángulos de su rostro contra la tenue luz del lugar, y Haruka no estaba decepcionado en lo más mínimo. Puede que hasta lo disfrute. Se inclinó para ayudar al camarero a recoger el vidrio, y una vez que éste se fue, el hombre le dio una mirada, sonrojándose todavía más. Incluso la punta de sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

"Oh, Dios. Lo siento _muchísimo,_ " dice, con las palmas afuera, "juro que nunca soy así de torpe. Bueno, no, sí lo soy. Siempre me tropiezo con todo – pero prefiero pensar que estoy causando desorden intencionado, o accidentalmente trayendo emoción, o – ¿sabes? No importa. Gracias."

"¿Siempre hablas tanto?"

"¡Ah! Es costumbre, creo," admite, recorriendo una mano por su cabello. Oh, tanto quería sentir los mechones entre sus dedos que casi extiende un brazo para hacerlo. "¿Eres… uh, quiero decir – estás…?" el tono de rojo se intensifica, y Haruka sonríe levemente cuando finalmente susurra, "¿… _buscando_ a alguien? ¿O ya estás acompañado?"

"Sí," responde con sencillez, inclinándose hacia él, toda su atención sobre el hombre de ojos verdes.

"Espera," empieza él, y Haruka observa como sus manos iban de un lado a otro al verlo sacar una silla, poner su chaqueta en el respaldo, y sentarse, "¿pensabas que te estaba pidiendo que te quedaras, o era un sí o-?"

"Sí," repite.

El hombre se le queda mirando, cerrando su mandíbula abierta, y, por fin, le sonríe. Sus ojos se tornan suaves y sus labios hacen esta cosa – hay tanta calidez en su expresión, y hace que sienta una presión en su pecho completamente desconocida. Está acostumbrado a la lujuria, pero no a esto, sea lo que sea.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunta el hombre, dándose la vuelta para ocupar su propio asiento.

"Shiina Asahi," contesta, extendiendo una mano. Ni loco le daba su nombre real a un cliente, sin importar lo inofensivo que éste aparentara ser.

Le sorprende la exuberancia con la que sacude su mano – usualmente, sus clientes trataban de ser sofisticados y besarle los nudillos, lo cual es, más que nada, incómodo para todos los involucrados; agradece la inocencia del gesto.

"Tachibana Makoto," dice él. "Gracias por venir; creí que no aparecerías. Sin ofender."

Haruka resopla. "¿Te han dejado plantado antes?"

"Como media docena de veces," comenta, sonrojándose de nuevo mientras toma su copa de vino. Haruka no puede imaginar lo que habrá dicho a previos _escorts_ para que lo abandonaran, y se siente un poco mortificado, porque éste hombre no es capaz ni de tener una cita con una prostituta sobrevalorada, pero asiente, de cualquier manera.

"Bueno, una de siete no está mal."

"Mentira," y se recuesta en su silla con una sonrisa. Haruka siente la extraña necesidad de comérselo.

"Honestamente, me sorprende que alguien como tú haya buscado esto." Haruka comenta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con su franqueza. "Pero, supongo, ¿no es eso lo que todos quieren, al final? ¿Alguien que los haga sentir bien?" se inclina levemente hacia él. Tachibana balbucea por un segundo, antes de aclararse la garganta.

"No," dice, sacudiendo la cabeza, "O sea, no, a la primera parte. Pero sí, a la segunda. A menos que te ofenda, entonces no, a las dos. Erm."

Haruka no puede detener la risa que escapa de su garganta.

* * *

La cena es placentera. Más que placentera – la cena es _excelente_. La comida es buena, por supuesto, y aunque Tachibana tiene pésimo gusto en vinos, tiene un sentido del humor lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar que Haruka se burle sutilmente de él, hasta que admite que no le gusta el vino en general, y sólo busca lo más parecido a jugo de uva.

No obstante, lo verdaderamente remarcable, es la compañía. Es torpe, ciertamente, pero no sin su toque de encanto. Presta atención a todo lo que Haruka dice, y hace preguntas, y comparte sus pensamientos, y habla tan rápido que hace que su cabeza de vueltas, en el buen sentido. Siente que ésta es la primera "cita" que disfruta en plenitud, después de semanas pasando tiempo con clientes que querían la fantasía, no la persona. Tachibana no se ofende con su humor seco, y se pone adorablemente avergonzado cada vez que Haruka murmura una insinuación, y cuando ordenan _Crème brûlée_ para el postre, le cuenta toda la historia del platillo. Es ridículo, y dulce, y Haruka encuentra la noche tan divertida como preocupante.

Es un cliente, después de todo. No puede tener sentimientos por un cliente. Está, aun si lo oculta bien detrás de las sonrisas, pagando por sexo, y hay un inherente desequilibrio de poder tan grande que ni siquiera _consideraría_ tener una relación seria con un cliente. Ha hecho excepciones en el pasado, cuando era mucho más joven e ingenuo, y siempre ha terminado mal – aun cuando el dinero cesaba, la idea de seguir teniendo poder sobre él seguía presente, y con eso, un inminente sentimiento de traición cuando Haruka se rehusaba hacer una u otra cosa.

Así que intenta ignorar los saltos de su corazón cuando Tachibana toma su abrigo por él y se lo ofrece, y trata olvidar los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo cuando delicadamente lo pone encima de sus hombros. Tachibana se tropieza con sus propios pies en su camino a la puerta, pero su mano descansa contra su cintura, y Haruka siente su ardor, aun tras las capas de ropa. Todo estaba yendo muy, muy mal.

"Entonces," dice Tachibana, pausando cuando Haruka se voltea para darle la cara, y jugando con su corbata verde. "Me divertí – la pasé bien. ¿Podríamos, no sé, hacerlo de nuevo, algún día?"

Haruka espera a que haga algo, o lo invite nerviosamente a su apartamento, pero Tachibana se queda en silencio. Levanta una ceja. "¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Estoy olvidando algo?" Tachibana pregunta, frunciendo.

"Mejor cállate," responde, tomándolo de la corbata y jalándolo hacia él. Casi los tira a ambos, pero Haruka logra mantenerlos de pie, presionando su cuerpo contra el otro y besándolo. Puede _sentir_ la confusión emanar de Tachibana, así que le da otro jalón a la corbata hasta que se relaja lo suficiente como para poner una mano adorablemente tentativa en su hombro, y la otra, en su cabello – aunque no enreda sus dedos en éste – y le devuelve el beso. Es lento y cuidadoso en su forma de besar. No es nada demandante, sin ruido o manos resbaladizas, sin dientes, sólo la gentil presión de sus labios contra los suyos. Cuando Haruka finalmente suelta la corbata, el _cliente_ casi se cae de espaldas, pestañeando en su dirección.

"De acuerdo," dice, " _bien_. Eso fue inesperado."

"¿Qué tan inesperado puede ser? Es todo parte del trato."

"Sí, bueno, aun así, nunca se puede garantizar nada," contesta, "cuando usas el internet para hacer cosas _fuera_ del internet, normalmente la realidad es profundamente decepcionante y a veces peligrosa. _Tú_ eres inesperado."

Siente sus mejillas sonrojarse ante el cumplido, y ante la manera en que Tachibana se lame los labios y lo mira como si hubiera ganado la lotería o algo. "Puedo ser peligroso."

"No lo dudo," murmura, su voz bajando una octava y media, y Haruka siente que podría desmayarse con sólo escucharla.

"Suficiente coqueteo," dice, pegando su pecho contra el de Tachibana. Esta vez, no se pone nervioso, tan sólo observa con la misma extraña, suave expresión. "Llévame contigo."

Tachibana casi se traga la lengua al escucharlo, pero, eventualmente, Haruka les consigue un taxi, y encuentra su voz justo a tiempo para darle al conductor la dirección a su apartamento. Es el cliente más raro que haya tenido en su vida. Es casi como si no supiera cómo funciona el asunto de los _escorts_. No le debería gustar – pero le gusta, de cualquier manera.

* * *

Haruka se quita el abrigo en cuanto entran, dándoselo a Tachibana y dejando que él lo colgara en algún lugar. El apartamento es pequeño y lleno de todo tipo de baratijas y con tantos colores que desearía poder recomendarle un buen diseñador de interiores. Tachibana intenta dirigirlo a la sala, pero Haruka lo ignora, caminando por el pasillo y abriendo la puerta de lo que seguramente sería su habitación. Tachibana farfulla, siguiéndolo adentro y viendo cómo Haruka se sentaba en su cama.

"¿Qué estás _haciendo_?" cuestionó, aunque sus ojos siguieron las manos de Haruka mientras éstas comenzaban a desabotonar su camisa, trazando la pálida piel expuesta bajo la tela azul.

Haruka no está seguro de lo que está haciendo; usualmente, dejaba que los clientes pusieran el paso, a menos que se le indicara específicamente lo contrario. Lo típico es, que iría a sus casas, ellos le invitarían una copa, él batiría sus pestañas, ellos pondrían una palma en su rodilla, y el resto sería historia. En este caso, ya no aguanta más, quiere terminar con todo esto – no cree poder soportar más tiempo con Tachibana, porque no está actuando. En serio está coqueteando con él, y él le coquetea de vuelta, y le gusta, y no sabe qué hacer. Lo mira y cosas _pasan_. Así que decide ser él quien dirige, llevarlo a la cama, y largarse antes de que Tachibana pueda meterse todavía más en su antes impenetrable mente.

"Por favor," Haruka dice, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él. Ojos verdes lo observan, nublados, y Haruka sonríe levemente cuando Tachibana se muerde el labio. "Ambos sabemos a dónde va esto."

"¿En serio?" Tachibana dice, pasándose una mano en la cara, "porque yo ya no estoy tan seguro. Pensaba que íbamos a – yo qué sé – tomar una taza de té y, um, ver una película."

Haruka rueda los ojos. "Entiendo que nunca hayas hecho esto, pero –"

"¡¿Qué?!" balbucea, "¡He hecho _esto_ antes!" extiende los brazos en la dirección general de la cama, y Haruka frunce el ceño. Antes de que pueda hablar, sin embargo, Tachibana se arrodilla a sus pies, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, y Haruka no sabe qué pensar de su bizarro comportamiento. "Shiina, me gustas. Y quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos – ya sabes – ir un poco más… lento?"

"Esta ya es una de las noches más largas que he tenido," admite Haruka, "y no es que me queje, pero recuerda que estás pagando por hora."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Y cómo que has hecho esto antes?" Haruka pregunta, "dijiste que siempre te dejaban plantado, lo cual es muy poco profesional, si me lo preguntas, pero –"

"Creí que hablabas de…" duda un poco, mirando la habitación furtivamente, y Haruka no puede evitar el sonido de irritación que sale de su garganta cuando susurra, "creí que hablabas de _sexo_. Espera - ¿de _qué_ estabas hablando, entonces?"

"¿Del servicio de _escort_?" Haruka dice, estupefacto.

"¿El servicio de _qué_?" se pone de pie de un brinco, llevándose las manos a la cara. "¡No usé un servicio de _escort_! ¡Nos conocimos en un sitio de citas!"

" _No_ ," Haruka intenta razonar, "me contrataste por la noche, ¿no es así?"

"¡Claro que no!" Tachibana chilla, "¡Acordamos en una cita después de hablar en internet!"

Haruka lo ve en silencio por un minuto. "Creo… que hubo un malentendido…"

"¿Tú no eres _nekochan1342_?"

"No," Haruka responde, "aunque no deberías salir con nadie con ese tipo de nombre, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Oh, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que un pobre infeliz terminó en una cita con un hombre que cree que es su _escort_. Mala suerte."

" _Shiina_ ,"

"Haru," corrige. No es un cliente, al final del día. Eso explica todo su comportamiento durante la velada, y estaría feliz por eso si no fuera porque ahora Tachibana sabía que era un _escort_ , y por lo tanto, toda esperanza de tener una relación normal con él había desaparecido. "Mi nombre es Nanase Haruka. Pero prefiero que me llamen Haru."

"¿Usaste un nombre falso?" cuestiona Tachibana, con una expresión ligeramente ofendida.

"En mi defensa, pensé que eras un cliente."

"Entonces… ¿Haru? Puedes llamarme Makoto, si quieres."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Haruka se levanta, ignorando la punzada de arrepentimiento que lo atacó. La noche entera había sido desconcertante en todos los sentidos, pero aun así, estaba esperando, al menos, poder dormir con él, siendo que no podría tener más que eso; ahora tendría que irse a casa sin un cheque, con una extraña sensación en su pecho, _y_ frustrado, para acabar. "Bueno. Fue suficiente vergüenza por una noche. Creo que mejor me voy."

"Sí, está bien," dice Tach- Makoto. Asiente la cabeza. Haruka lo imita, y luego gestiona a la puerta. Makoto murmura una disculpa y se quita del camino. Cuando Haruka toma el pomo, sintiéndose más incómodo que nunca, Makoto le ofrece una mano. "¿Fue un placer conocerte?"

Haruka hace una mueca antes de aceptar el gesto, pero cuando está apunto de soltarlo, los dedos de Makoto se entrelazan con los suyos, y sus manos caen unidas entre ellos. Tal vez fue Haruka quien dio un paso adelante, o quizá fue Makoto, pero de alguna forma terminan frente a frente, y entonces Haruka lo está besando, brazos alrededor de sus hombros, y Makoto choca contra la pared, rápidamente envolviendo a Haruka entre sus brazos y besándolo con mucho más entusiasmo que en la salida del restaurante. No se ve nervioso, y parece ser capaz de tocarlo sin que le dé un infarto. Sus manos toman agarre de sus caderas, eliminando cualquier mínimo espacio entre ellos.

"Pensándolo bien," empieza, partiendo del beso con una sonrisa mareada que hace que sus rodillas tiemblen. "Podrías quedarte."

"¿Podría?"

"Oh, definitivamente," confirma, "por la noche, la semana, el mes. Por siempre. Hasta que tú quieras."

"Eso es un poco presuntuoso," Haruka dice, "nos acabamos de conocer. Además, pensé que me ibas a pagar. ¿No te molesta, que sea un _escort_?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Makoto pregunta. "¿Te molesta a ti?"

"No," contesta, amusgando los ojos. "¿ _En serio_ no te incomoda?"

Makoto lo vuelve a besar, y siente como si pudiera derretirse cuando se separa. Nadie ha tenido este efecto en él – es aterrorizante y gratificante, al mismo tiempo.

"Eres un adulto. Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones – no creo que necesites que alguien te esté cuidando."

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que eres demasiado perfecto. ¿Cuál es la trampa? ¿Tienes un horrible secreto? ¿Mal aliento en las mañanas?"

"Nah," Makoto dice con una risa. "Soy todo un sueño. Pero hay una condición, para que te quedes."

Haruka levanta una ceja en cuestión, finalmente tomándose el tiempo de pasar una mano por su ridículo cabello. Makoto se inclina hacia su toque. "¿Y cuál es?"

"Promete que no me vas a cobrar en la mañana."

"Mejor cállate," dice, empujándolo en otro beso y ahogando su risa.

Al final, se quedó toda la noche, y también todo el día, y el resto de la semana. De hecho, en realidad, nunca se va.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Nonono, nada de smut. No soy más que una joven inocente_ (∗∕ ∕•̥̥̥̥∕ω∕•̥̥̥̥∕)

 _Shiina Asahi es el pelirrojo de High Speed que va a salir en Starting Days -tan sólo tomé su nombre prestado para el fic haaaa..._

 _Si les gustó, apreciaría muchísimo si pudieran dejar un comentario, si no es mucho pedir~ (O visiten mi blog lleno de MakoHaru y Free! en_ _ **tachxbana . tumblr. com** )_ _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besos!_


End file.
